Final 9
by Lightning-Alchemist-Rini
Summary: Finding herself with a new copy of Final Fantasy IX Reina Moore settles herself in for a quiet evening of game play not knowing that her life is about to be completely turned upside down. What can one girl from our world do in a different realm of magic and summon beasts? Try to survive the best she can. Zidane/Garnet, Vivi/Eiko, Steiner/Beatrix.
1. Game Start

A/N: I've been wanting to try the character from the real world winds up in the FF world thing for a long time. I finally worked up the courage to finally try it, it isn't the best thing for sure, but it's been a blast writing this. ^^

Parings in this are to be Garnet/Zidane, Eiko/Vivi, Steiner/Beatrix, and maybe Freya and her forgotten lover. His name escapes me. I don't know yet who to pair my oc up with, though there are three possible choices I am considering. Marcus, Blank, and Kuja. I'd appropriate it if you guys eventually let me know in a review who you think Reina should wind up with. I might just wind up doing a poll later.

Chapter 1: Game Start

Watching the opening sequence to one of her favorite games, Final Fantasy IX was always a thrill to Reina Moore. She would always catch her breath as the storm tossed and turned the small boat containing it's two passengers, cheer when the Prima Vista made it's first appearance, and get just as excited as as those waiting eagerly for Tantalus' performance of 'I want to be your Canary'.

She also knew that while she probably wasn't the biggest fan of the game, she was still very much a fan. Though she loved many of the games listed in the Final Fantasy series. IX just seemed close to her somehow.

She carefully opened the new Final Fantasy IX game she'd bought earlier that day. Her previous copy had been played so much the disc had begun to skip, and there were all these annoying scratches running over the back. But as her birthday was only a few more weeks away Reina had managed to convince her mother to buy her a new copy.

She now sat on the floor before her tv with her playstation 2 plugged in as well as a large glass of soda and a full bowl of popcorn. Her mother was probably going to be out for the rest of the evening, which meant Reina now had the house to herself, and could sit around for a few hours playing non stop, until her mother returned and reminded her to do her homework.

Taking the disc from it's case she shoved her cat to the side when Pumpkin tried to get a sniff of the game.

"Get off Pumpkin, you'll mess it up."

The cat not seeing anything too interesting going on, and that a friendly scratch was not on it's way left to explore her food dish in the kitchen.

Reina pressed the button to pop out the trey of her playstation 2 and inserted the first of four discs into the console, before allowing it to close and grabbing her soda for a quick drink. She sipped the Mountain Dew through a light green straw as she awaited the opening sequence.

Placing the glass of soda down she tapped the x button and selected new game from the menu options. She could have selected a previous save file since the save files were still on her memory card, but she felt in the mood for a new adventure.

A small boat was out at sea on a treacherous night. The ocean was violent and choppy and there was a terrible thunderstorm at sea. There was a small boat, too small to really be in such a heavy storm as this, with only two people huddled together against the heavy rains, as waves constantly tried to overturn the small craft.

Both figures were covered in heavy cloaks, that hid their faces from view. The taller of the two attempted to steer the boat though the storm and to the safety of land. The sail provided very little use as it was tattered and frayed.

Lightning flashed in the distance followed by bellowing booms of thunder. The small craft was tossed about and somehow managed to make it over a large swell, and then land between two larger ones.

It looked hopeless front the two.

Suddenly the scene shifted and Reina was watching a beautiful Princess rub her eyes after apparently falling asleep at the window. She was seated in a chair in her bedroom, early morning light just beginning to stream in through the open window, and a small breeze ruffling the ruby red curtains.

"Time to rise and shine Garnet." Reina smiled, as the Princess stood and with awe and longing looked out of the window over the vast kingdom of Alexandria as several doves flew by and into the vast and endless blue sky.

The castle itself was amazing, with a large reflective blade like object reaching straight up from the center and many towers. It overlooked a small town located high atop a large plateau, a great and equally large waterfall descended into dark depths from high atop the plateau.

Reina always thought the air was very pure there, not all polluted and grimy like what they had here, as well as the people being so friendly. They didn't seem to have many modern day conveniences, but they got along fine without them.

Suddenly in the distance Reina witnessed a large airship approaching the waking kingdom, as several doves flapped around the carved figure of a mermaid with sweeping wings. Her eyes widened in anticipation of what was to come, just as there was a low meowing noise from the kitchen.

She ignored her cat and focused on the game instead.

The massive airship known as the Prima Vista was huge, and powered by a mysterious substance called mist and several large propellers positioned atop the ship itself. It still seemed almost impossible something that huge could stay in the air like that.

Within the ship the figure of a young blond guy with a long monkey like tail slid down a pole and made his way to a small storage room. His tail swished back and forth as he walked.

Suddenly with a loud clamor her cat Pumpkin came skidding into the living room chasing something small and dark along the floor.  
A mouse.

Reina jumped to her feet as they headed in her general direction, spilling her whole glass of soda right into her playstation 2, which proceeded so smoke and sizzle. She dodged the cat and her prey and groaned at the sight of her system.

The game had cut off after a few small sparks, and the whole system was sticky and wet now.

She wanted to kill her cat.

Normally she would have known better, but she was desperate to save her game and system. She rushed into the kitchen, grabbing paper towels by the dozens and opened the trey to remove the game.

The system released several more sparks, as if to warn her. Reina ignored this as she began scrubbing the trey after removing the wet game. She tilted the system this way and that trying to make all the fluid leave.

Her hair stood on end as a powerful jolt took a hold of her body in it's paralyzing grasp. Her eyes widened as she grasped what was happening to her.  
She was being electrocuted.

There was a loud pop as the circuit breaker threw and the power went out, bathing the whole house in darkness. From that darkness though a mysterious light emerged, growing bigger and brighter before the girls eyes.

Sh deduced she must be dead and this was the light to lead her spirit to the other side. Reaching a trembling hand out she watched as the light soon engulfed her entire form. She was now floating in pure whiteness, a place with no beginning nor end. Her body felt strangely tingly, and surprisingly she wasn't in any pain.

Maybe she was dead.

She closed her eyes and felt the tingle in her flesh. There was wind as well, a slight wind that seemed to be steering her in one direction. She opened her eyes just as her clothes seemed to melt from her form, to be replaced by a long pink top with long flowing sleeves, the very end of them going over her fingers. Her top had white lace from the chest up in a crisscross pattern that ended in a small bow. Cream colored pants appeared next, tucking themselves into a pair of short and worn brown boots. A belt clinched itself around her middle, showing her top went down to her knees. Her long red hair then bunched up into a high ponytail help in place by a lighter pink ribbon.

Reina brought her hands up to her face, staring transfixed at the change.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Destiny." a voice seemed to call through the vast white emptiness. "The power to change, and the power to heal. Pay heed though, this is not a choice to make lightly. You must choose your own path."

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"The guiding light that must send you on the one path. However I cannot force you to accept this task, the choice can only be made by you."

"What task?" Reina finally answered after a moments silence. "Aren't I dead?"

"A single journey begins with a single step, for you that time is now. The setting will be the kingdom of Alexandria. Who you become, and the choices you make you must decide. "  
Reina's eyes widened, then narrowed in suspicion. "Alexandria? As in the kingdom of Alexandria from Final Fantasy IX? As in a video game?"

Silence was her only answer.

"Look this makes no sense at all. I get it alright...I get zapped by my game and this is some sorta test to see whether I go to heaven or...well the other place." Reina was beginning to feel a bit on the defensive side now. "But the Final Fantasy joke makes no sense. Why would I die and end up in a video game?"

Though she said all this Reina didn't actually feel dead, though she wasn't sure what being dead actually felt like in the first place. Maybe she hadn't died after all, maybe this was some sorta strange occurrence, and maybe she could actually live out a fantasy.  
Yea, and maybe her cat would learn to talk ad have her own tv talk show.

"Ok fine...maybe-maybe I don't really believe any of this." Reina took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what I should believe right at this moment but...and I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I'd like to try. If it really is possible I'd like to go to Alexandria, I'd like to meet Zidane, Princess Garnet, Vivi, and Ecko."

"Your wish has been granted..."

For a very long moment nothing seemed to happen and Reina wondered if she'd been mistaken after all. And then...

She rolled over in bed and sat up rubbing her eyes. "I knew it was too good to actually be true." she made a face as she looked around the room, it wasn't her bedroom. In fact there was another bed next to her's, a small wooden dresser between the beds. An old fashioned looking patched quilt of many different colors was beneath her, spread over the bed. "Where is this?"

She slowly stood and walked to her window, pushing the wooden frame open and to the side. Her breath literally left her throat at the sight. She was on the second floor of some dumpy little place, but the streets below her were filled with activity. There were women in elegant gowns, a few dirty looking kids running around in rags, shops selling all sorts of who knows what, she was sure one looked like some sort of weapons shop, and in the center a huge ticket booth that looked oddly familiar.

She rushed from the room and down a pair of curving stairs. There at the bar were a few people having a drink, there was even a red mage.

Reina gawked at the sight before her. She really had vanished from her world and appeared in Alexandria.

Needing to confirm something she then rushed outside, ignoring the surprised gasps she received pushing past a few people. Taking a few steps forward, pausing and then a few more she felt weak in her knees.

A huge castle stood before, large and more grand then any she could even remember seeing before. It stretched up as far as she could see. "I didn't know it would be so-so huge."  
"First time in Alexandria I take it?"

Reina glanced back to see the red mage from the bar had followed her out.

"Er...yes actually." now she was feeling a bit shy and awkward. "I came here because I wanted to see the play. It was...a very long trip."

She leaned against the wall. "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all but 'I want to be your Canary' is all sold out. The tickets sell out so fast."

Still shocked over everything she'd seen it took Reina a moment to paste the proper look of disappointment on her face. "Th-that's terrible."

"Don't look so down. A lot of people just try to watch the show from the rooftops, you could try that approach. Don't know how great the view would be though..."

Suddenly a large shadow interrupted the mage ad causing Reina to glance up at the sky. A huge darkness moved over her head and to the castle. "An airship...?" she asked stupidly.

The red mage glanced at her curiously. "You don't get out much do you? That's not just any airship. It's the Prima Vista, the Tantalus company is aboard it. They are the ones putting on the play."

"Oh... Thanks." Reina turned to leave.

"Hey!" the mage suddenly called out and Reina froze feeling suspicious. "Why not just keep these. You might need them."

She turned around just in time to catch two silver viles. They contained a small amount of light blue liquid that sloshed around when she shook it.

"A couple of potions. They were on sale and I bought too many." the mage explained as she walked back into the building.

"Thank you." Reina called after her, though it was too late. She looked down to the belt at her waist, then back at the potions. There was a small pouch attached to her belt and she slipped the two small potions inside.

By now the Prima Vista was docking at the castle and Reina decided to take a look around town, maybe see if she could get up on the roof. She stepped into a darkened alley and felt something hit her from behind, almost knocking her down.

"Hey!"

"I'm-I'm so sorry about that."

Reina turned back at the high pitched voice and looked down. There was a small kid, no mage with a very large hat and baggy clothes. He glanced up at her with strangely glowing yellow lamp like eyes.

Vivi?!


	2. Mages and Moogles

Chapter 2: Mages and Moogles

Vivi?!

The two stared at one another, until Vivi coughed lightly and adjusted his hat better on his head. "Is there something wrong? You aren't mad are you?" he had this cute innocent way of speaking and looking at you that you could just feel your heart melting.

Reina shook her head and knelt down next to Vivi. "No, it's fine. I was..."

Suddenly she was struck by the perfect idea. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

"I was just trying to find a way in to see the play. I've been wanting to see it since I was little." she smiled. "What about you?"

Vivi suddenly looked extremely disappointed and shuffled his feet. He looked almost downright depressed and for a moment she almost regretted bringing it up at all.

"Well...I was going to see it, I even had a ticket but..." he sniffled.

Reina placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she didn't have to fake the look of guilt on her face. She really did feel guilty for making Vivi upset.

"I had a ticket, but it was a fake." Vivi finally got out.

"Tell you what." Reina straightened up. "How about I find us a way to see the play?"  
"Really?" Vivi looked up at her with wide eyes, and Reina had to restrain herself from hugging the small mage. Not to mention it would seem a little awkward for Vivi who was just meeting her for the first time.

There was an annoying banging sound off to her right Reina had been hearing for awhile and when she looked there was this huge rat on a ladder hammering a sign in place. Though she'd been expecting to see those...well not exactly human it was still surprising.  
Dante the sign maker if memory served her right.

Speaking of...all that banging was making her ears ring. She cleared her throat loudly, and when that got no response tried again.

There was a muttered cursing as she assumed Dante must have smacked his thumb with the huge mallet. She tried to keep the amusement on her face from showing as the hippo like man climbed down from the ladder.

He stepped in front of the two of them, arms crossed and glaring daggers. His foot tapped impatiently. "Well?"

That was different.

"I'm sorry." both she and Vivi apologized at the same time, and glanced at each other curiously.

Dante only huffed something about kids these days and left to probably bandage his injured thumb...and pride.

Reina looked at the ladder leaning against the wall, and back at Vivi in a meaningful way. It was just there, leaning against the wall where Dante left it. Besides...they weren't stealing it, just borrowing it.

"Oh...I'm not sure about that..." suddenly Vivi realized he didn't know her name. "Who are you?"

"It's Reina." she smiled.

"I'm Vivi." the black mage introduced himself as well. "I'm not sure we should take his ladder Miss Reina."

"Well..." she was at a loss for a comeback.

"Hey! You two!"

Reina jumped at the voice, with it's harsh accent. it was a little high pitched, but also sounded like a New Jersey dialect or so. This wasn't earth so why was there accents like from her world here? ( I always imagined Puck with that sorta accent. )

"Why are you just standing around?" the rat looking kid asked next.

"Uh..." Reina said. "Well, we wanted to see the play but I don't have a ticket and my friend here had a fake one."

Puck laughed.

"That's not funny." Reina defended at Vivi's hurt look.

"How about this...I'll get you two in to see the play." Puck held up two fingers. "In return you have to become my slaves."

Reina's eyes narrowed. "Forget it. I was already going to help Vivi."

"Ah...I didn't mean forever. Just today." Puck defended.

"Well..."

"Please Miss Reina." Vivi asked.

How could she say no to a look like that?

"Ok, but only if you stop with the Miss stuff. It makes me feel old."

"O-ok."

"Engage according to mission parameters then." Puck instructed. "Our first job...steal a ladder."

Reina laughed now. "Great idea boss."

Puck looked amused.

She walked over to the ladder with Vivi. "Ok I'll take one side, and you take the other." she carefully eased the ladder over. "That's it...easy now."

It was a little harder for Vivi who was so much shorter then her. But he managed to grab the lower ends of the ladder and together they managed to lower it to the ground. There was a small noise as it made contact, bit nothing too loud.

"This way you two." Puck lead the way with Reina holding the front of the ladder and Vivi the end. "I found a easy way in earlier when I was snooping around."

"Snooping around? Why?" Reina huffed as she and and Vivi managed to steer the ladder into a bell tower. The whole city was almost deserted as most of it's people were waiting to see the acclaimed play that was so popular here.

"Just because." Puck answered simply, and Reina rolled her eyes.

They leaned the ladder against a wall while Puck inspected another ladder leading straight up to what Reina knew to be a bell. He came back and motioned them on.

"It's this way. Take the ladder straight up slave one and two."

Reina narrowed her eyes again, but simply sighed in defeat. "Fine."

As soon as she glanced up into the narrow space Reina had other ideas. It was a lot higher then it looked in the game for one thing, and a lot narrower. She took a deep breathe, just as something smacked her in the face.

"Ahhh! Get it of! get it off!"

She stumbled back clutching at the thing cutting off her air and pulled. A small round furball came into view, followed by a piggy little face and wide scared eye. the red puffball atop it's head was a dead giveaway though.

A moogle.

The ladder had clattered to the floor in the process of Reina freaking out and now Vivi looked worried and Puck was apparently not even trying to hold in his laughter. He was actually rolling around on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that kupo." the thing in her arms smiled, and it didn't look sorry at all. "I was up in the tower and got stuck."

Reina didn't ask how. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. she let go of the moogle who flapped his/her wings and floated down the the floor.

Puck after finally getting over his fit took the ladder and scurried straight up the bell tower by himself.

"You know...you could have done that from the start." Reina yelled up after. "It's not like we were struggling or anything."

Laughter answered her.

It seemed like he was always laughing at her. "Hurry up slave one and two!"

"I have a name you know." Reina snorted,

"Will we really see the play if we follow him?" Vivi asked worried.

"I think so." Reina answered. "I'm not sure but I believe we can get into the castle by going this way."

"You're going to the castle kupo?" the moogle looked all excited. "I have a friend named Monty in the castle. Could I get you to deliver a message for me if you see him? Kukupo."

Reina keeled down and held out her hand. the small moogle placed a single white envelope into her hand, it was sealed with red wax bearing the moogle symbol. On the front in large bold letters Monty's name was spelled out.

"Guess it can't hurt." she stood, slipping the envelope into her top. "Alright if I see him I'll give him your letter."

"Kupo kupo."

She figured he was pleased.

"Where are you two?! We don't have all day!" Puck yelled down at them.

"Your friend sounds angry kupo." the moogle put in obviously.

"Yea, guess we should go Vivi." Reina ushered the mage toward the ladder first and after he climbed up she did so as well. The roof of the tower was sharply slanted and difficult to stand on, and against her better judgement she glanced down. "Holy smoke that's a big drop."

"It's this way." Puck had the ladder going from the building they were on to the next like a rather small and wobbly bridge. "We'll cross here and a few more places and we'll be in."

Vivi put a foot on the ladder and when it wobbled he jumped back. "Are yo sure this is safe?"

"Afraid of heights?" Puck looked at Reina when he asked this and she felt annoyed.

"We're not. Right Vivi?"

"Um...I."

"It's not like it's gonna fall." Puck interrupted. "And you wanted to see the show right?"

Vivi held his arms out and marched purposefully across the ladder and stopped beside Puck, after a few moments Reina held out her arms to balance herself and began walking across. Since she was bigger then both Vivi and Puck the ladder wobbled a bit more under her weight. It held in place though and she was soon on the other side.

"Let's move out." Puck acted like he was directing his troupes. though at least he'd stopped calling them his slaves. he suddenly turned and looked back at Reina. "Oh yea I never introduced myself. the names Puck. I head you call the little guy Vivi, but what's your name?"

"Reina...It's Reina Moore."

"Well that's a strange name." Puck quickly crossed a set of beams leading from the roof they were on to another.

"At least it's not Puck." she challenged.

He smirked.

Vivi made it across the next beam ok as well, but this time when Reina put her weight on the boards they cracked and she took a flying jump for the ledge, only just managing to make it.

"Guess it broke." Puck shrugged like her almost falling to her death was no big deal. "Maybe you should lose some weight lady."

"I'm not fat." she spluttered.

"You weigh more then me and the kid."

"I'm older and taller."

"So."

"Hey!"


	3. I want to be Your Canary

A/N: I have a poll up on my profile to vote for who Reina ends up with. Could people reading this please vote? Pretty pees...Vivi will hug you. XD

Chapter 3: I want to be Your Canary

"After this wall and we're in."

It had been terrifying following Vivi and Puck over the rooftops, and after her first time Reina had tried not to glance down at the ground again. from the game's perspective she hadn't realized how high up they actually were. But being here in person put a new spin on a lot of things.

Once they scrambled up the last incline they'd had to duck to avoid being seem by the guards. it was no easy task sneaking in behind the nobles either. All of the seats were taken.

"Just act like you belong and you'll be fine." Puck whispered to her.

They casually inched in behind the last row and clapped at the same time the audience did. Up higher in balcony like seating Reina could see a large hulking form from the corner of her eye, though she tried not to stare she couldn't help the low curse that escaped her lips.

Vivi glanced her way curiously.

The Princess was also there she saw as she shifted her gaze a bit more. She appeared down right depressed too. Well it was her sixteenth birthday and her own mother wanted to sacrifice her for her own end.

Though Garnet didn't know this at the time.

Vivi was about to ask Reina if she was ok when suddenly Captain Steiner of the Pluto Knights held out his large sword and a dazzling array of fireworks lit the area as a stage rose from the airship, it was filled with musicians and light happy tune began playing.

"Isn't this great Reina?" it was good to see even Puck was appreciative of this grand display. The three clapped and cheered along with everyone else, Reina and Puck even whistled with two fingers. "I knew you'd enjoy this Reina. Aren't you glad you became my slave?"

"Yea right kid." Reina couldn't be mad now even if she wanted. Everything was just too amazing to describe. The music, fireworks, Queen Brahne dancing like a possessed hippo...ok, not so much the last part. But seeing all of this for real and not just in the game almost brought her to tears. She couldn't even come up with the words to describe the sight before her.

Below the raised stage for the musicians was another larger stage with a prop of a castle and a figure in a red velvet like cloak walked on stage. He wore a large pair of goggles and had an even larger pair of ears atop his head. "Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago."

It's Baku, the leader of Tantalus. Reina grinned at seeing the familiar figure. Baku was a giant of a man, broad in every sense. Though man technically probably wasn't the right word to describe him. She also knew his real reason being here, and it was not to put on a play for the Queen.

"Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet...noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!"

Baku took a low sweeping bow and left stage right to the cheers of the audience. Reina was leaning forward eagerly waiting for the appearance of Blank, Cinna and most of all Zidane. Marcus was playing the lead in this which was too bad considering things to come. In her opinion Zidane was a much better lover for Cornelia.

From off stage a loud voice suddenly yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. perhaps his voice was even magically amplified. It would explain how they could be heard without a mic or anything.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!"

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?"

"For the sake of our friend...Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!"

"Aye!" two voices yelled in response.

Reina's jaw had dropped, even as the three ran onto the stage. She'd actually heard them speak aloud. No fan of the game knew what Zidane or the others sounded like, because the game simply didn't provide voices at the time it was made. Voices in Final Fantasy games didn't come around til 10. Zidane had deep almost velvety voice, rich and he pronounced his words easily and fluently.

Blank's voice was a bit softer then Zidane's, but just as loud, while Cinna came off as the quiet shy type, though was that ever an understatement.

Reina jumped as lightning flashed on stage behind the castle prop. Magic as well?

Zidane, Blank, and Cinna took their places behind Marcus who was facing off against King Leo and two of his cronies, his blade drawn.

"We shall back thee, kinsman!" Blank drew his sword along with Zidane and Cinna, but Marcus simply shook his head and motioned for them to back off.

"Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!"

Whoa...didn't expect Marcus to sound like that. Reina shook he sounded a lot like...well Mitsukake from Fushigi Yugi. She wondered if they'd always had these voices or if her mind was supplying her with voices that were simply familiar to her. It was possibly the latter...maybe.

"Nay kinsman! For I too, have lost a brother to this fiend!" Cinna protested, though it sounded a little weak compared to the others. Maybe he wasn't used to doing a lot of acting?

King Leo suddenly waved his sword about in the air. "What ho? Out, vermin! Away!"

Reina looked at Vivi and Puck, they were both totally engrossed with the play. They probably wouldn't even notice her if she sneaked away, hell forget being sneaky about it she could just walk off and they wouldn't say a word. She looked back to the stage to where the Marcus and his allies were now battling the king. She reached into her top and withdrew the letter from the moogle. best get this done before things get hectic.

She turned and walked away without saying a word, and just like she expected neither Vivi nor Puck even tried to stop her. Since they were already at the back of the crowd no one stopped her, and she was just lucky the knights were at the other end. Walking out she looked down a long hallway, the floor was carpeted in red and there was a long round stairwell off in the distance, and another smaller set of stairs off to her left. Those stairs she knew led to the royal rooms and the balcony where the Queen and Princess sat.

She did not want to go there.

She knocked on the door off to the right. It was iron framed wood with a brass handle. She didn't think anyone was in there but on the chance someone did answer she was going to tell them she was simply looking for the bathroom and got lost...if they even had indoor bathrooms that is.

"Hello, sorry for intruding..." she pushed the handle and the door opened easily, though it did squeak a bit. She poked her head in and glanced around, the room was completely deserted save for a moogle hidden under the table. These things were everywhere.

"Are you by any chance Monty?"

"Kupo?" he glanced her way. "Who are you?"

There were suddenly a few loud voices heading her way and Reina cursed under her breath and dived under the table with Monty, just in time as two of the Pluto knights walked in.

"I'm telling you, chicks dig a man in armor."

"Is that why they run every time they see you then?"

Reina wanted to groan in annoyance, but managed to keep quiet. They hadn't seen her so that was a good thing. "Here..." she whispered almost so low no one could hear her. she handed Monty the letter and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could respond in kind. "Shh..."

To her shock both knights suddenly collapsed to the floor and she almost darted out to help them. They were laying on their backs on the floor and when she listened she could hear what sounded like loud snores.

"Oh crap!" Reina ducked back further under the table with Monty just as Zidane and Blank rushed in, with Blank slowly closing the door behind them.

"The sleeping potion worked much better then I expected." Blank knelled down next to a guard. "They're sleeping like a couple of babies."

Reina held her breathe.

Zidane nodded and began removing one of the knights armor...eww. "This should proceed as planned then."

She really hoped Zidane and Blank wouldn't undress. She could see fans of the series stooping to spit on her tombstone after she passed if such a thing were to happen. Granted that was only if she managed to get back home.

Zidane and Blank soon had the two men stripped down to nothing but their boxers, and much to her relief they simply slipped the armor on over their clothes. Though seeing the two Pluto knights half naked wasn't a thrill either.

"This helmet reeks." Zidane complained, flinging it onto the table where she hid. For a split second Reina had thought Zidane was throwing it at her. "Is this stuff like a century old?"

"What are you complaining about Zidane? My armor is the worst. It's itchy and the boots are wet, the gloves are slimy, and there are cookie crumbs in the pocket and..."

"Enough, I get it already Blank." Zidane walked over to the table, grabbing the helmet roughly. "You still have it right?"

Reina almost yelped as Blank let lose something with eyes bigger then it's body and way too many legs. It almost reminded her of a spider but with six legs instead of eight, and very alien features. Blank almost lost it as the oglop tried to escape, but caught it and shoved it back into his pocket. No wonder a lot of girls were terrified of them. She had a little more respect for Princess Garnet now.

"What was that?" Zidane turned in her direction, and she shrank back further under the table. "Guess I'm hearing things."

"Don't get paranoid too quick Zidane." Blank laughed. "We still have the Princess to take care of."

"Right." Zidane checked his pocket. "I have the same sleep potion we used on the knights to knock the Princess out as well. A little of this and she'll be out like a light."

"I've got a little something for the Queen as well." Blank snickered, and Zidane rolled his eyes.

The two checked the guards again and left, presumably to kidnap the Princess, though it wasn't going to go as they expected. Reina came out from under the table and stood, stretching. "Man, that seemed like it took forever."

She left and had to quickly dash into theater room as a very agitated Princess in a cloak rushed down the stairs and took off in the opposite direction. "That...was way to close." she breathed clutching her chest.

"Where were you?"

Reina almost jumped out of her skin.

"You missed out on the best fight." Puck looked disappointed. "Me and Vivi were worried."

"I uh..." Reina glanced at Vivi, who really did look worried. "I just had to take a potty break. You guys were enjoying the show so much I didn't wanna interrupt."

"You had to what?" Vivi asked and Reina groaned.

"I had to pee Vivi."

"Oh..."

Reina, Puck and Vivi went back to the show, though Reina was a tad distracted by thoughts of Zidane chasing the Princess all over the castle, and Steiner getting frustrated over his knights lack or morals, and motivation. The scene where Marcus sneaks into Cornelia chambers did make her blush though, and she found herself enjoying the play more then she thought she would.

Suddenly King Leo walked onto the stage laughing loudly like the villain he was. "Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine!" he bellowed a hearty laugh again.

Two of his minions showed up with Marcus held between them, he of course struggled to no avail.

"Why, my poor Marcus." the King taunted the man. "Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia...no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee...never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!"

Suddenly from the distance a bell chimed loudly and the King continued.

"When yon bell strikes three...under the axe thou shall be!"

The bell chimed again as if to emphasize what he said.

"Furthermore..."

Baku was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of two figures suddenly rising up before him. Princess Garnet and Zidane.

"What?"

Steiner showed up next looking agitated and very confused.

For a few moments Reina didn't hear anything, but knew they were whispering amongst themselves.

"Cornelia!" Marcus suddenly shook his captives lose and ran to Garnet's side.

"Oh, Marcus!" Cornelia appeared at a loss for words, deeply moved to see her lover once more, alive and safe. "Oh, Marcus. How I've missed you so!"

The two suddenly embraced and Reina squealed and hid her face. Vivi and Puck glanced at each other and shrugged, as if to say they didn't get her at all before turning back to the play.

"I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

Zidane shook his head. "See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!"

King Leo scoffed at the very idea. "Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man- Prince Schneider!"

Baku stepped behind Steiner and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

Reina couldn't help it, she burst out laughing at his dumfounded expression and a few people glanced disapprovingly her way. Her eyes were actually tearing up at the sight of the Captain looking like he wanted ti curl under a rock somewhere.

"M-Marry the Princess! Me?!"

"Shh...Reina." Puck whispered. "You're gonna get us caught."

"Aye, and this traitorous crew I will put to death!"

Zidane and Marcus sent the King's guards running, leaving only the King himself before their wrath.

"Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me." King Leo attempted to plead with his daughter now.

"Nay, Father! I shan't return!" Cornelia shook her head with convection.

"Cornelia...Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that." King Leo turned angrily as Marcus suddenly approached him, sword drawn.

"Not if I can help it! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia! I shall cut thee down!" Marcus suddenly pointed his blade at the King. But surprisingly as he went to go through with his threat Cornelia took his blade in place of her father the King. "Cornelia!"

"Ugh!" she cried out and slumped to the ground, apparently mortally wounded.

Reina gasped. "No...Cornelia..."

"No! Cornelia!" Marcus roared to the heavens above.

"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..."

Reina felt tears leaking from her eyes as she watched Schneider and King Leo fall to their knees in shock before the fallen Princess. Garnet was actually a very good actress, and she felt moved by the performance...until she heard a loud honking from above her as the Queen reacted to the performance. Didn't she even wonder why her captain of the Knights of Pluto was on stage?

"Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." Cornelia with a trembling hand took her last breath.

"What have I done?! Am I never to hear her loving voice again?!Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch?! O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" suddenly with a cry of anguish Marcus took his own life, falling down beside the one he loved the most.

Both the King and Zidane were sobbing over the body of the Princess and Marcus. Schneider was freaking out as well...though for all she knew the idiot probably really thought Princess Garnet had died. Reina rubbed at her eyes furiously, her vision of the play becoming blurred with her tears. The Queen of course was spazing out above them all, not that Reina could really blame her. It was a very touching performance, though she didn't realize it was her daughter center stage.

"Wasn't is a great performance?" Puck asked her. "I've seen some good ones before, but this one's the best yet."

"It was really sad right Mi- uh Reina?" Vivi caught himself.

"Defiantly." Reina agreed, and she meant it. "I'm really glad we came all the way out here."

Puck suddenly looked freaked out, well as much as he could for a large rat. "Uh oh...we're in trouble." he took off as two knights of Pluto appeared on the scene glaring daggers at them.

"Stop you!"

"How dare you sneak into the performance!"

Reina and Vivi took off as well, as the two Knights began chasing the three of them behind the audience. Several people were gawking at them, possibly wondering what was going on. They ran toward one side and when it looked like the Knights had them cornered they would make a mad dash for the other side. Vivi suddenly tripped though and Puck being the outstanding guy he was decided everyone for themselves.

"Fool! I'm outta here! I'm not getting caught with you two!"

He left as Reina helped Vivi to his feet, but now there were knights coming from the other side as well and the only clear path was to the stage itself. "This way Vivi!"

She wasn't even thinking along the lines of this being a game anymore, she just didn't wanna be arrested.

"I said halt!"

"Arrest them!"

They both jumped onto the stage and in between the actors...well actors plus one Knight and a Princess. Zidane looked at them in shocked disbelief, then slowly smiled.

Reina jumped in the path of the knight coming after Vivi. "Don't hurt him, he's just a kid."

"Out of the way scoundrel." the knight shoved her to the ground, where she sat wincing.

"Don't hurt Miss Reina!" Vivi yelled with not a lot of convection.

"Vivi...I thought we agreed not to call me Miss." Reina looked back. "Oh crap." she had ducked just in time as a fireball shot over her head, hitting the knight square in the chest. Unfortunately the small fame had also caught fire to Garnet's robe, setting it on fire.

"Ah! It's hot!" she flung the garment to the side, revealing who she really was.


	4. A daring escape

A/N: I still need votes for a paring people. Please, please review and or vote. The hugs from Vivi still stand. ^^

Chapter 4: A daring escape

"Are you ok?"

Reina glanced up to see a charming smile and helping hand. She took Zidane's hand and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm fine, he only shoved me a bit."

"It's about time we get out of here." Baku interrupted before Zidane could say anything else. Probably just as well...the guy was a total flirt.

"You should escape while you can." Zidane told her, then turned to Princess Garnet. "Princess, let's get out of here."

Reina turned to the small mage who looked afraid and like he'd rather be anywhere else other then here. The knights were currently standing by Steiner's side as though awaiting further orders.

"Sir?" one asked of him.

Princess Garnet suddenly turned to the Captain. "Steiner, please do not follow me anymore."

Quite the regal command.

The good Captain looked quite at a loss for words, as though he'd never been asked such a request a day in his life. He probably hadn't. So used to following orders it seemed to take a few moments for what the Princess was saying to actually kick in. "Princess! There is no way I could ever comply with an order like that!"

Princess Garnet huffed, hands on her hips. "Must you be so stubborn at a time like this?"

Like she was one to talk.

"Why are you still here?" Zidane looked at Reina and Vivi. "It'll be too late later."

"If we leave right now we'll just be arrested." Reina stood protectively by Vivi. "Can't we hide out here for a bit?"

"Well..." Zidane seemed to be considering it. His long monkey like tail swished back and forth slightly. "Alright then." he finally agreed.

That was easy...a little too easy matter of fact.

"Traveling with two pretty girls is always better then just one." If anything now Zidane looked rather smug.

Reina stared at the smiling Zidane. She just knew it would have been something like this...wait he called her pretty? Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"Let's ditch Sir Rustalot and get out of here." Zidane turned back to the Princess and motioned to Reina and Vivi as well. Reina had snickered at the name for Steiner. His armor wasn't in the greatest condition after all. "You ok kid?" he and the Princess had both approached Vivi, who had yet to respond to anything. The poor guy was probably in shock.

"Y-yea. I'm fine." Vivi adjusted his overly large straw hat. "Is it really ok for me and Reina to come with you?"

Zidane jerked a thumb to his chest. "Leave it to me kid."

"Princess!" Steiner suddenly screeched like a dying animal. "I absolutely cannot allow you to go! Seize them at once!" he suddenly ordered his men, who sprang to action right away.

Reina gasped and Zidane motioned her and Garnet back. "We'll hand this. You don't have to worry."

Zidane and Marcus stepped forward, Marcus had his sword drawn and Zidane his twin daggers. Vivi held out his hands as well, ready to cast if needed. Princess Garnet looked at Reina curiously.

"We should leave this to them."

"But what about Vivi?' Reina looked worried.

"It'll be ok Miss Reina." Vivi created a small flame. "I can use magic."

"Vivi...it's just Reina." she sighed, but stepped back with Princess Garnet.

Marcus glanced back at her smiling his encouragement as well and for some inexplicable reason Reina felt herself blush under the gaze of the older man. Perhaps it was because of the role he'd just played, or maybe she was just too caught up in the moment. Marcus however had not noticed as both he and Zidane were each taking down one of the knights by Steiner's side. Once they were both taken care of the duo focused on the main issue...one very ticked off Captain.

Vivi used a blast of fire, but even if his armor was kinda rusty it still protected him from the worst of the fire magic. Zidane however tried a much different approach, he suddenly went running towards Steiner and at the last possible second slid along the floor and between the knight's legs and knocking him to the ground, while Marcus aimed a slash at his arm. The fight was over hardly before it had even begun.

"Bah, it's only a flesh wound." Steiner gasped, his hand went to his shoulder where a trail of blood ran down his arm. For being the esteemed knight he claimed to be, the wound did seem to trouble him a great deal. Reina wondered if he'd been in any real battles before this.

Reina felt her legs buckle beneath her as the airship began to come to life. The engine's rumbling loudly beneath her feet as the ship itself began to rise. The Prima Vista was taking to the air once more, with herself, Vivi, Steiner, and the Princess with it. They were attempting to flee the castle now that the Princess was uncovered.

She glanced up as propellers suddenly sprang into action high above her head, huge ones needed to help lift the large ship. Once they had gained a little altitude Reina could see the explosively angry face of Queen Brahne gesturing wildly to several solders and pointing in their direction. "Do what you must! Do not let them escape!"

"Miss Reina?" Vivi asked worried.

"It'll be ok Vivi." Reina said, not even bothering to scold him calling her Miss again. She was far too concerned just trying to stay on her feet as the massive ship began to turn. It was a slow start though due to the ship's massive size, and several passengers it now carried. "We'll get away."

Hopefully alive...

Several long chains were fired by huge cannons in their direction. They hit the ship with the explosive force of several cannon balls, and sank in deep, anchoring the ship in place for the Queen's next attack. The shock of the chains hitting though was more then enough to send Reina tumbling to hands and knees as she lost the fight to stay standing.

"Miss Reina!" Vivi gasped.

"I'm ok Vivi..." Reina managed to get to her feet again, but her legs were shaking. This was so much worse then she could have ever imagined, and for a second or so wished she had not come. But it was far too late for thoughts like that, she was here now.

"Oh!"

Reina glanced back to see Zidane holding onto Princess Garnet who was looking around in shock and worry. Upon impact she had also tumbled to her knees, but she had Zidane keeping a close watch over her, he wouldn't let anything happen to the Princess.

On the nearby roofs and buildings the people of Alexandria were crying out in horror and fleeing their positions they'd been in to watch the play. They were scrambling off the roofs in a hurry, trying to get to the safety of the ground. This high up things were starting to turn very dangerous.

"Here." Blank offered Reina his arm. "You'll get hurt if you stay like that."

Reina hadn't even noticed his approach and her eyes had widened upon seeing the thief at her side. She took a hold of his arm though with both of hers and managed to get her feet steady.

"Easy there." Blank chuckled at her near death grip on his arm.

"S-sorry." Reina loosened her grip slightly. "Why are they firing on us?"

She had decided to play ignorant. It was probably better not to actually let on she knew anything, and to let the story progress as it naturally would. If she interfered too much there was no telling what could happen. Her being here was already a huge change by itself.

"I'm not sure." Blank frowned. "Get down!"

Reina felt herself knocked backwards as another chain logged itself into the floor a little beside where she'd been standing. Blank had shoved her back to the floor, and was shielding her body with his.

"Vivi!" she gasped looking around.

"I'm ok." the mage appeared at her side, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

How was he even still standing?

The ship suddenly lurched sharp to the left and she felt Blank's arms close protectively around her. "Shh...I have you."

"But..."

The ship crashed into the side of a building and whatever she was planning to say next was cut off over the sounds of screaming and wood splintering. The Prima Vista had all but sheered the roof from a nearby building, and Reina blanched thinking of the people who'd been up there. She suddenly buried her face into Blank's chest, feeling his hand rest atop her head in a comforting gesture.

"Princess Garnet!" another voice gasped, much deeper.

"I am alright Steiner." the Princess answered after a bit. "Just surprised."

At least she was ok.

There was some slight arguing between Zidane and Steiner but Reina didn't catch much of what was said. Something along the lines of 'idiot' and 'ignorant monkey', she wasn't sure on that last one.

"This is bad..." Blank muttered as a clanking sound and a booming roar filled the air, followed by an intense heat. "It's a bomb..."

Reina suddenly shoved herself away from Blank's chest and ran toward where Princess Garnet, and Zidane stood facing Captain Steiner. Behind the man was an enormous glowing red ember with huge eyes and red flames.

"Hey wait!" Blank called after her.

Vivi caught up to her just as Reina stepped up near the Princess.

"Behind you...look!" Zidane yelled in warning to the knight.

Getting angry Steiner suddenly swiped his sword at Zidane. "I know what you are up to. There is no way I'd fall for such an old trick."

The bomb doubled in size and so did Reina's eyes.

"Please, Steiner! Behind you!" Princess Garnet squeaked.

"You thieves will surrender at once!" Steiner roared, as Blank caught up to Reina.

"That thing's huge!"

Steiner looked confused.

"But...It's a bomb!" Vivi tried to warn as well.

The bomb doubled yet again in size and for some reason Reina could not comprehend Steiner seemed to have no idea the thing was behind him at all. How could he not? It was a huge glowing ball of fire.

"It's gonna blow up!" Reina suddenly yelled. "You have to get out of there!"

The bomb doubled yet again.

For some reason then Steiner seemed to feel a prickle of doubt, or maybe it was the huge shadow at his feet. But either way the Captain slowly turned to face a terrifying sight. He dropped onto his rear in a most undignified position and tried to scoot backwards, holding his hands in front of his face. "N-nooooo."

Reina's whole world seemed to shatter apart as the thing blew. There was a deafening explosion and the feeling of everything being lifted up and pushed back. The wind was knocked suddenly from her lungs as she and the others were tossed back from the center of the blast. Everything flashed white for a few moments, then faded to dark.

"A- ay-" Reina felt herself shaken again and slowly opened her eyes. "I said are you ok?"

It was Blank, Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi. All four of them were crowded around her and looked worried, Garnet and Vivi especially. Reina drew in a deep breath and tried to sit and that was when the ship lurched again. A small chunk had broken off and hit a nearby building. They were moving away from Alexandria, but she ship was descending far too quickly.

"I think so..." Reina gasped as she felt her temple pounding.

"I am so sorry..." Garnet apologized.

"Don't..." Reina held up a hand. "It wasn't your fault."

The ship was beginning to slow it's decent, but it was still evident they were gonna crash...right into evil forest.


	5. A Dangerous Forest

A/N: Please I need your votes on the polls. It's nearing the time I need them, by the end of the next chapter or so. I really don't wanna have to put this story on hiatus for awhile. But I need to know which of the three parings you think is worthwhile. ^^

Chapter 5: A Dangerous Forest

This time the impact of the Prima Vista slamming into Evil Forest jolted everyone, and not just Reina. For several miles a huge fireball could be seen erupting from the forest as the ship hit. The explosion even unsettled the life forms living in the area, all sorts of different creatures and a horde of monsters. Something was also set into place that could not be easily undone.

Reina remained conscious this time however, conscious and aware as Vivi, Garnet, and Zidane were thrown from the ship upon impact.

She and Blank remained where they were, both unsure what to do now as fire erupted around them and a choking hot smoke entered their lungs. Reina began to cough and from the smoke Marcus appeared. He held a wet cloth over his mouth and immediately was at their side. "Are you two ok?"

"I'm alright." Reina coughed.

"Same." Blank agreed. He coughed as well. "I'm not sure about Zidane, the Princess or that little mage though."

Reina suddenly began walking away.

"And where are you going?" Marcus asked when she'd gone no more then a few steps.

"Out." she replied simply.

"No, your not." Marcus said in an almost stern tone. "This is evil forest, there are monsters out there."

"So." Reina snapped. "If you think just because I'm a girl I can't..."

"Look, it's nothing like that ok. You don't have any weapons right? And from what me and Blank have seen you can't use magic either. You'd just be feeding yourself to the monsters."

"He's right you know." Blank put in as well. "I'm gonna step right outside the ship and see if I see anything. In the meantime you can help Marcus get everyone else out."

Reina didn't respond right away, but she finally turned. "You're right. I shouldn't have tried to do something so stupid."

Blank left the two of them with a pat to Reina's back before he left.

"You know..." Marcus began as he and Reina went into the ship. "I could help you-learn to fight I mean."

They both grabbed an unconscious member of Tantalus and began to drag the man from the ship. There were a lot of injured, but thankfully no deaths. Bodies were littered here and there all along the Prima Vista and Baku, along with a few other men were putting out small fire's here and there. Everyone was doing what they could to help those still living, but the ship itself was beyond repair.

"I'd like that." Reina said once they deposited the body outside. The air was fresher here, but also smelled of moss and dampness. "Maybe later though."

"Yea." Marcus replied simply, he rubbed at the back of his head, it seemed he wanted to say more but decided to let the matter drop.

They went back into the ship and worked silently side by side for the next twenty minutes or so. Neither said a word, just put out the occasional fire and pulled a few more persons from the wreckage.

Finally though Blank walked up to her with a grim expression. "Zidane managed to return with that mage friend of yours and the knight. They are both resting now."

"Is Vivi ok?" Reina asked, though she already knew all the details of what had gone on.

"He'll be fine. Some monsters in this forest reproduce by planting seeds in other living creatures. He was affected by one, but I gave him an antidote so he should be ok." Blank smiled at her worried expression. "Say, I never asked your name."

"Now that you mention it...neither did I." Marcus agreed.

"Oh, it's Reina. Reina Moore."

"That's a pretty name." Blank winked at her and Reina blushed again. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Hey now..." Marcus began. "I think you've been spending too much time with Zidane."

"Could I see him...Vivi I mean?" Reina suddenly asked, interrupting the two guys.

"Alright."

Blank led her to a spare room. There was a bunk bed in one corner and a larger bed near the front, it was the larger one Vivi occupied. The mage was awake though despite his recent ordeal. Blank nodded at Reina and let the room so she could speak with Vivi in private.

Instead of saying anything Reina simply sat on the bed, she didn't say anything and yet it appeared at the moment Vivi had little to say either. Finally though the mage spoke.

"I was afraid, I couldn't even move." Vivi looked at his hands. "The Princess...a monster caught her and I couldn't do much."

"You mean Princess Garnet?" Reina asked.

Vivi nodded solemnly.

Reina looked back as she felt a pair of eyes on her. Zidane was leaning against the door frame, hands resting lightly behind his head and tail swaying lightly side to side. He must have been listening in on them, and she felt a twinge of annoyance at the thought the thief had been eavesdropping. Zidane straightened up before she could say anything though and walked over to them.

"I had wondered what happened to you...Reina right?" Zidane asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Blank and maybe even Marcus must have been blabbing...

"Yea...didn't you jump off the ship or something earlier? That was kinda risky."

Zidane seemed taken back by her remark and blinked a few times. "Hey! Why does everyone think I jumped off? It was the impact that knocked me off the ship."

Reina laughed at the look on his face, it was simply priceless.

"Thank you for helping me." Vivi said quietly and both Reina and Zidane glanced his way.

"Ah, don't mention it." now the thief seemed honestly embarrassed. "It was really your black magic that did the trick after all. You have some serious power for such a little guy."

Reina elbowed him in the ribs.

Vivi was looking down at his feet. Earlier he had pulled himself up and was swinging his feet off the side of the bed.

"What's wrong..." Zidane asked concerned. "Are you peeved at me because I called you little?"

Reina rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were amazing Vivi."

"He was." Zidane turned to her. "You should have seen him. His fire magic was super effective against that plant."

"But..." Vivi started.

"You're a great mage with great powers ok?" Zidane suddenly said out of the blue. "To hell with looks!"

"Zidane!" Reina snapped at him.

Vivi however seemed to have cheered up, so Zidane's accidental insult must not have bothered him. Either that or he just didn't catch on.

"Look, about the Princess...I'll get her back." Zidane thumped a hand to his chest. "Promise."

"Thank you Mr. Zidane." Vivi defiantly seemed more cheery now, and it was nice to see him speaking formally to someone besides herself.

"Whoa!" Zidane was slightly rattled. "It's just Zidane ok?"

"Makes you feel old right?" Reina asked and he smirked at her.

"Something like that."

"Are you really gonna go after the Princess?" Reina asked seriously.

"...Yea." Zidane said after a pause. He then left the room, leaving Vivi and Reina alone again. He had some thinking to do, and he needed to speak to his boss.

"He'll save her right?" Vivi asked.

"I'm sure he will." Reina's eyes narrowed.

Reina had been talking about a few places she knew like Treno, and Lindbulm. Things had started to get a little uncomfortable though once Vivi started asking questions about which kingdom she was from. She'd managed to put him off for a bit by saying her kingdom was very very far away, and she thought she'd never get here.

Well it was the truth...sorta.

Thankfully she was interrupted by the arrival of Zidane and Steiner. The knight looked less then pleased to be there.

"We're all set to go and find the Princess Vivi." Zidane said in his cheerful voice. Did nothing ever get him down? Ok well...there was one thing.

"That's great." Vivi cheered. "Be careful ok?"

"Actually...we want you to come with us." Zidane hesitated.

"Huh?" both Vivi and Reina said at the same time.

"What about me?" Reina asked.

"Bu-But I can't do anything..." Vivi said as well.

"Your magic was highly effective against that monster Master Vivi." Steiner put in his two cents worth. "And Lady Reina we cannot possibly expose you to more danger then you have already been."

Lady now?

"I'll be fine." Reina started. "Besides I want to make sure Princess Garnet is ok."

"It's dangerous ok?" Zidane tried to reason with her. "Blank and Marcus both said you have no weapons and no magic. What if something happened?"

"Then you'd protect me right?" Reina chipped in.

"I...well..." Zidane spluttered. He didn't seem to have a comeback, so Reina rushed on.

"You don't think you can?" Reina blinked innocently. "Funny...I thought if you were capable of saving Princess Garnet, then protecting me would be a simple task."

"Lady Reina, please be reasonable."

Reina ignored Steiner, she didn't really care what he said at this point anyway.

"I guess..." Zidane started. "It wouldn't be too much trouble. But you should still have some kind of weapon. I can't believe you didn't have one in the first place.

"Well that settles things then monkey thief." Reina clapped him on the back heartily.

Zidane fell over.

"It's Zidane..." he muttered.

That last hit from Baku must have really done a number on him.

"Ok then...Zidane." Reina smiled, while secretly thinking. 'I won...I am so smart I amaze myself.'

Zidane led the newcomer into a small storeroom. "We don't really have much to spare, but you can take your pick from these."

Reina looked over the few different weapons available. A mace with some serious spikes on it, a dagger similar to the ones Zidane carried, a broadsword of sorts, nun-chucks, and a smaller lighter blade. It wasn't as large as the broadsword and the hilt was longer, wrapped in a white cloth like material. She picked up the blade and inspected it. It wasn't heavy and if need be she really felt she could at the very least defend herself with this.

"This one..." she said at last.

"I really must protest this decision to have her along." Steiner said for maybe the twentieth time since they had started out. After choosing a weapon and meeting Blank on the way out the knight had been complaining almost nonstop. Blank had seemed shocked as well at Zidane's decision to allow Reina to tag along. "Really, how can she help after all?"

Reina growled low under her breath, though he did kind of have a point.

"You'll help us right Reina?" Zidane glanced at her in a meaningful way, then a few paces ahead of them. Reina followed the direction of his gaze and her eyes almost boggled out of her head. It was a Fang, a monster resembling something like a wolf and a pig combined. "Because your gong to fight that yourself."

"Me?" Reina almost squeaked.

"Because your not useless right?" Zidane pressed on.

"I..." Reina withdrew the sword from the hold she wore on her back. She had watched Zidane and Steiner take out several of the creatures earlier, spilling their greenish blood onto the dirt. She gripped the hilt of her sword as the Fang turned menacing eyes her way. "Ok, if you say so Zidane."

Reina's hands shook as she death gripped her blade in both hands. The Fang however had no aversions to fighting and charged her head on.

"Ah! I''m not ready!" Reina went to turn, falling on her rear as her feet tangled themselves up. "No!" she thrust her blade straight out, not even looking where she was aiming.

"Good job..." Zidane said simply, while Steiner muttered the same.

"You did great Miss Reina." Vivi cheered.

Reina's head slowly turned to look. The Fang was impaled upon her blade, which was shoved seep into it's throat. Greenish blood ran down the blade and dripped onto the dirt.

"Oh gross..." she whispered.


	6. Forest's Protector

A/N: I kept the poll closed long enough. I didn't wanna have to put my fic on hold for an extended amount of time, but since two people voted for the same guy I decided to just go with him. Thanks to everyone ...all of two who voted. ^^

Also question for the end fans of this series should know all too well: Should I?

Chapter 6: Forest's Protector

After the incident with the Fang Reina found getting through the Evil Forest a little easier. Though Zidane's constant snickers didn't help matters much, she supposed it was just his out look on things. She failed to find the humor in what had happened personally.

The Evil Forest was a dark and almost...ok so it was a depressing place. The whole area also reminded Reina of a swamp. She sloshed through mud, slime and who knows what else.

Vivi and Steiner seemed to be having a conversation just out of earshot. Steiner was doing a lot of wild hand gestures, and every so often Vivi would nod in agreement. Reina turned her eyes back to Zidane who was leading their small group. They were all concerned with Princess Garnet, be he seemed almost stressed over it.

"Zidane..." Reina began.

"I don't think it's much further in now." Zidane pointed to a swamp like pond just ahead of them. Bubbles occasionally floated to the water's surface, and below you could see nothing. There was also the eerie silence. "A gut feeling." he then answered her unasked question.

There were a few more Fangs, but they were dealt with swiftly. There was this eerie glow ahead and as they stepped closer...

"You must be lost kupo!"

Reina almost jumped out of her skin as a small moogle appeared from a hollowed out tree trunk. He stood there looking at the group, Steiner didn't seem to happy about ruining into the creature though. Then again...when was he actually happy to begin with?

"My name is Monty kupo." the moogle cheered. How could thins thing be cheerful in a dark, damp, and creepy forest full of monsters? Wait...did he say Monty?

"Oh crap!" Reina said startled.

Zidane gave her a look before handing Monty a white envelope. "A moogle in the castle said you gave this to him by accident." there was that grin again, that teasing look Zidane often did.

"Oh stuff it monkey boy."

Zidane laughed at her attempted insult.

"Hmm..." Monty finished the letter and gave them all an odd look, then pointed at another letter. "A friend of mine named Stiltzkin might be in trouble. If you see him could you help kupo?"

"Sure thing." Reina grinned. "We'll keep an eye out."

"If you remember." Zidane teased.

"Hey!" Reina smacked him on the arm. "I have a perfectly good memory you know."

Zidane reminded Reina in a way of what she thought an older brother should be like. Teasing, yet caring at the same time.

"I think the glow is coming from that cave ahead." Zidane pointed.

"Ku-kupo!" Monty ducked back into the hollowed out tree trunk. He seemed afraid...

"Think the Princess is there?" Reina asked, peering around Zidane.

Vivi and Steiner walked up as well.

"Princess!" Steiner wailed, making Reina jump for maybe the fiftieth time. "Princess are you there!"

"Rusty calm down already!" Zidane snapped. "We don't want them to get the jump on us."

"Calm down! You insolent ape!" Steiner swiped his sword at Zidane, which he easily dodged. "How can I possibly be calm when it is because of you scum the Princess is in this mess!"

"Steiner, please." Reina tried.

"Monsters!" Vivi warned.

Several Plant Brain were streaming from the opening to the cave.

"Now see what you did!" Zidane sighed, pulling out his daggers. "Guess we'll be doing things the hard way."

Reina grabbed her sword, and holding it in both hands began plowing through the plants like some weed eater on jet fuel. Vivi was setting fire to several of the creatures, making them squeal in pain as they burned to a crisp. Steiner having finally stopped his screaming at Zidane was fending off several of the plants himself.

"Master Vivi!" Steiner called suddenly.

Reina turned to watch as the mage chanted a fire spell, catching Steiner's sword and bursting it into flame. The knight then ran straight at several Plant Brain in a tight cluster to the opening of the cave and slashed his way straight through, burning them as he cut.

"Let's go!" Zidane suddenly ran through the opening Steiner created, followed by Vivi, Reina, and finally Steiner himself. There in the center of the cave was something horrible. A large plant with what looked like a huge lily or some kinda flower covering it's face, and long tentacle like vines from it's side. Behind the huge creature and unconscious was Princess Garnet. "So this is the master I'm betting."

"Eww...it's disgusting." Reina commented.

"Princess!" Steiner called, catching sight of Garnet. "You stay out of this!" he suddenly snapped at Zidane.

"Huh? Why?' Zidane shrugged. "Think you can take him on your own?"

"Alexandria would be disgraced should a mere bandit rescue the Princess." there was that pride of Steiner's again, or maybe it was arrogance.

"We don't have time to argue." Reina turned to Steiner. "We have to help Princess Garnet."

"Well I..."Steiner began.

"Let's get him Vivi!" Zidane suddenly shouted to the mage.

"Ri-right..." Vivi agreed.

Reina switched her blade to one hand and slashed almost through one of the vine like appendages as it reached for her. The plan roared loudly, making her take a step back. At the same time Steiner had Vivi use the fire spell on his sword and somehow when Zidane jumped back from the creature he was holding something in his hand, something he quickly pocketed. Steiner attacked with the fire sword and the monster really howled this time.

"I'm not too late for the party am I?"

"Blank!" Reina gasped as the man suddenly ran in to stand with them. "You're just in time actually."

With the five of them to attack, the battle seemed a little easier, and Reina found herself pulling back more, letting the others do more of the actual work of slaying the huge beast. She wasn't really all that keen on fighting it in the first place. Occasionally either Blank or Zidane would steal something from the monster, but she never saw what it was. Vivi and Steiner finally finished off the beast with a combination of a fire spell and fire sword.

Covered in flames the beast dropped to the ground and seemed to crisp up, like fall leaves that had been set to flame.

Steiner immediately was at the side of the Princess, and pulled her into his arms like the knight he was. "Princess! Please get a hold of yourself!"

"Zidane, use that stuff I gave you." Blank instructed.

Zidane pulled a small vial from within his pocket. It was made of glass or crystal, probably glass though. It looked almost like one of those old fashioned perfume bottles. He popped the top of and pored the small amount of liquid it contained slowly down the Princess' throat, tilting her head back slightly as he did so.

She immediately began to cough and Steiner helped her to sit up more.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Vivi asked in worry.

"She'll be fine." Reina assured him with a grin. "It's some kinda medicine isn't it?"

"Yea." Blank agreed. "To remove the seeds."

All of a sudden the ground began to shake. Reina could feel the vibration under her feet and began looking around in fear. "What is this?!"

"I had a feeling things weren't gonna be easy." Blank took a few steps back.

Several dozen Plant Brain erupted from the ground, and more began to swarm in from the entrance they had forced their way through earlier. Steiner stood with Garnet in his arms, slowly backing away from the horde.

"We're gonna be surrounded." Blank began to move slowly back, motioning for them to do the same. Reina hesitated as the others left from a back exit. "What are you waiting for? Get moving already Reina..."

She suddenly grabbed his hand almost desperately. "Now let's run!" she pulled hard, forcing Blank's feet to move as he had hesitated when he felt her hand take his. "Move Blank!"

"Oh...right." Blank had felt the heat in his face upon the sudden contact, but began running with the strange girl, now pulling her along after him.

Dozens upon dozens more of the creatures began swarming from the cave coming after them. There didn't seem to be an end to their numbers as they came after the group. They were closing in on them, Reina could hear their plank like feet pounding the ground behind them in a stampede. Zidane and the others had far of a head start on them, but she and Blank were quickly catching up.

Just a little more...

Please...a little more...


	7. For a Friend

Chapter 7: For a Friend

As they were running Reina couldn't help but smile. This had to be why she was here, she was gonna alter fate. Who said she had to let Blank be petrified? She'd been wondering the cause of her appearing in a different world, a game where things were pre-determined by the writer and the animator. She'd show them all, she'd...

She felt a hard jerk backwards, and turned quickly, gripping a wide eyed Blank's hands in her's. One of the Plant Brain had it's pincers around his waist and was trying to pull him back into the quickly petrifying forest.

"No!" Reina screamed, refusing to let go. "Let him go!"

Blank glanced over his shoulders and his eyes widened in fear, it was with a calm look that he turned back to Reina. "I need you to let me go Reina."

"No, no way Blank!"

Blanks eyes closed for a second, when they opened it was with calm determination. "Zidane, do it!"

Reina felt her hands lose her grip on his as someone grasped her around the middle and pulled her back. "Blank!" she screamed, reaching for him again. "Let me go!"

"Here!" even as Blank tossed a small map to her, his body was already turning to stone. "Now go!"

"Come on Reina!" Zidane began to run, pulling the helpless girl in tow. She held the map gripped tightly in her hand, glancing back every now and then at Blank. He smiled one last time at Reina as his body became stone. "You have to move!"

"No he's...he was just...I had him!" fighting back tears Reina turned and began to run on her own. Her breathing became ragged, and a sharp pain developed in her side, but she pushed herself forward. Both the teens raced forward as the forest petrified around them at an ever quickening pace. "We're not gonna make it!"

"We are! Keep moving forward!" Zidane said as he and Reina were mere feet from the exit, the stone of the petrifying forest was at their heels. "Jump now!"

Springing forward both Zidane and Reina made it through the gap in the trees just as the forest closed in behind them. Vines grew and turned to stone over the opening they shot out from, and the both of them landed sprawled in the grass as day slowly turned to dusk.

Reina rolled over to hands and knees, then sat back still panting. "We-we mad-made it..."

Zidane had walked up to the petrified wall of vines and leaned his head against it. "Blank..."

Reina's hands curled into fists as her guilt bit into her like some giant sea serpent. "I'm sorry Zidane...I had him and then..."

For a few moments Zidane didn't speak and they both were completely silent. "It wasn't your fault Reina. It wasn't anyone's fault..."

The burden she carried though was far worse then Zidane ever imagined though. Reina felt she really could have changed things, kept something terrible from happening, and all she managed to do was keep things the same. She thought maybe that was the reason she was brought here, but now she was no closer to the truth then she'd been when she first arrived in this strange world.

A short time later and Reina was siting at a small campsite a fire blazing near her. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she was gazing off into the distance absently. Zidane had a large tent set up and across from Reina on the other side of the fire Princess Garnet was sleeping, curled up like a cozy little kitten. Steiner stood with his back to the rest of them, playing guard duty she supposed.

Vivi sat down next to Reina with a few pieces of fruit and offered her one as well. "You should try one, their pretty good."

"I'm not really hungry Vivi." Reina began, but at the look on his face changed her mind. "I am a little interested in how they taste though."

The fruit was nothing like she'd seen back home. It was a bluish-green, the leaves sprouted up in a corkscrew shape. She watched to see what Vivi did and when he bit right into the fruit she followed suit. After her first initial shock at the taste she took another bite.

"It's a little sour..."

"S-sorry..."

"Do you think Princess Garnet will be well soon?" Reina asked as Zidane came out of the tent.

"Hmph..." Steiner began. "This is all his fault. Have you nothing to say for your actions you filth?"

Zidane crossed his arms and was about to retort when...

"Ugh..." Princess Garnet sat up slowly, tucking her legs beneath her.

"Princess!" Steiner was at her side.

"Steiner?" Garnet appeared still a bit out of it. "I-I survived? How? Did you bring me here?"

"Of course Princess, it is my sworn duty to protect you at all costs." Steiner proclaimed and Reina rolled her eyes.

What a stuck up little...

"What are you going on about?" Zidane had finally had enough it seemed. "It was Vivi's magic, Reina's sword, and my daggers that got you out of there Princess."

Garnet looked from Zidane to Vivi, and Reina felt herself shift uncomfortably when the Princess' gaze fell on her. "I thank you then, all three of you."

"It...um was nothing..." Reina blushed, not used to being praised so openly.

Steiner overlooked Reina and Vivi and took out his anger on Zidane instead. "That monkey deserves no praise. None of this would have happened if you and your band had not abducted the Princess!" Steiner was shaking his fist at Zidane now.

Vivi tried to intervene, stepping between the two. "You guys..."

"Stop it already!" Reina stood as well. "Can't you see your upsetting..."

"And how dare you claim you have rescued the Princess!" Steiner continued on, oblivious to their protests. "When we get back to Alexandria, I will..."

"Steiner!" Garnet finally spoke up in a stern tone.

Captain Steiner looked quite upset. In fact he looked almost hurt. "Ye-Yes Princess?"

"I left the castle of my own free will." Garnet said at last and Reina laughed.

"Kinda ironic isn't it?" Reina asked at Steiner's shocked look.

"We went to snatch her and she wanted to be snatched." Zidane laughed.

"Im-Impossible!" Steiner stuttered. "The Princess would never..."

"It's true." Garnet didn't hesitate as she said this, if anything she seemed quite proud.

"Yea. so let's just enjoy this little camping trip while it lasts." Zidane seemed a little too relaxed. "Sound good Rusty?"

Both Steiner and Reina were gawking at him now. Camping trip? He wanted to relax and take a vacation in monster land?

"You imbecile! Do you know nothing of the mist?" Steiner then began a long winded explanation. "The vicious monsters it spawns, as well as the abnormalities it stirs in both the mind and body. This is a dangerous area. Princess, we must leave this place at once." he turned pleading eyes once more towards her. It seemed begging was all he could manage with the Princess.

"As much as I agree with you about how dangerous this place is..." Reina hesitated, unsure of her place to speak or not. "I'm not sure the Princess is in any condition to travel right now."

"She's right Rusty." Zidane agreed. "You've been through this. You should know she isn't fully recovered yet."

Reina went and sat next to Princess Garnet who smiled in silent thanks. She shifted to make room for the other girl. Being the same age and having been through what they had Reina felt a certain kinship with the Princess. They might even become friends, or at least she hoped so.

Steiner was silent for a few moments. He wanted to disagree with Zidane, but then he'd also be disagreeing with this Lady Reina as well. Surely she must be more trust worthy then the thief, and hadn't she agreed with him about how dangerous a place this was? "Grr...I suppose there is no choice then."

"We're standing in a valley surrounded by tall cliffs, and last I heard both North Gate and South Gate had been sealed off." Zidane explained calmly, now that he knew the knight was more agreeable. "The best we can do is rest here for the night, and start out in the morning."

"I will never follow your orders you-" Steiner began.

"What is your sworn duty?" Zidane interrupted him.

"What else?! To protect Princess Garnet Til Alexandros..." Steiner finally sighed in defeat. "Very well then. Until the Princess recovers I will guard this place with my life."

Reina tried to hide her smile, as did Garnet. Both failed though as Steiner turned his back on their small camp and walked several paces away st stand sentry for the night. Their small fire sent sparks into the evening sky and Reina, Garnet, Zidane, and Vivi all stared up at the stars. It was a clear night with no cloud cover visible and Reina couldn't ever recall seeing the stars this clearly back home.

"Thank you...Reina." garnet finally whispered to her.

Huh? She knew her name?

"You know my name?" Reina asked after a pause.

"Yes." Garnet said simply. "I recall hearing it spoken once or twice."

Amazing memory.

"We should all get some rest for the night." Zidane stretched very cat like and settled down. "Sound good Vivi?"

The mage nodded and curled up as best he could on the ground, his hat giving him some comfort, and Reina wondered why they even had a tent in the first place of they weren't going to use it. Though it was pretty small, perhaps only one person would fit or they were using it for supplies. Reina and Garnet curled up next to each other, with Reina using the back of her arm as a pillow. The fire warmed her up greatly and she felt her eyes drooping.

"Night...Princess Garnet."

"Goodnight Reina..."

Reina fell asleep she was sure around the same time as the Princess.


	8. Cavern of Ice

Chapter 8: Cavern of Ice

The following morning found Zidane standing absently at the petrified forest. He was staring ahead at the closed off entrance where he and Reina had made their swift departure from. "I'll find a way to free you bro...I promise."

Footsteps alerted him to a presence behind him and Zidane turned in their direction. "How are you feeling?" he asked as Princess Garnet walked up.

At the camp though Reina had awoken and looked around for the missing Garnet. They had fell asleep beside one another, but when she awoke the Princess was nowhere in sight. She stood stretching stiffly, and noting the sleeping Steiner. He was asleep standing...must be quite the task. Then she looked to see Vivi curled up like a sleeping kitten.

Smiling Reina sneaked off in the direction of the forest and spying two figures she hid behind a boulder and tried to listen in and not snicker like a crazy fan girl.

Zidane's eyes widened for a moment and he suddenly smiled. "I was just thinking Princess..."

"What?" Garnet looked nervous as Zidane suddenly approached her.

Zidane slowly lifted her hands to hold in both of his, his eyes sparkling in mirth.

Reina leaned forward slightly...What the heck was this? She didn't remember this...At least not this soon that is. her cheeks tinged with a slight rosy color and her eyes widened.

"Shh...play along." Zidane whispered at her shocked look. "We have an audience."

"Umm...Zidane?" Garnet had no idea what to think. She also wasn't sure what he meant by audience...they weren't on a stage.

"I have been awaiting this moment for a very long time my dear Princess." Zidane said in an overly dramatic voice. "Now that we are finally alone let us flee the others. We shall elope and live happily together as I have dreamed."

"I...Zidane!" Garnet's cheeks were flushed now. So much for playing along. "What are you saying?!"

Instead of replying Zidane released his hands and doubled over clutching his gut, as bouts of hysteria overtook him. "Ahh, my gut it hurts." he laughed.

Reina's heart was hamming in her chest as she tried to meld herself into the rock. "Shit..."

"I'll go check on Steiner and Vivi then." Garnet feeling a tad uncomfortable by all of this walked off the way she'd come from.

Zidane however walked to the rock Reina hid behind and leaned back on the opposite side. "Pretty good show wasn't it?"

"I wasn't thinking anything weird at all!" Reina stood red faced and stormed back to camp, Zidane's laughter trailing behind her. "Jerk! That wasn't funny."

Soon everyone was packed and ready to leave...not that there was much to pack. Steiner however was still asleep, and still standing.

"He really isn't good for much is he?" Reina jerked a thumb at Steiner. "Should we wake him up?"

"Nah." Zidane threw a small bag over his shoulder. "He can catch up once he wakes up."

Garnet hesitated, but followed Reina and Vivi as they left the camp. Zidane followed after them, stopping to smack Steiner had on his back, it made his hand hurt a little but was worth it as the knight suddenly fell over. Laughing Zidane caught up to the girl's as Steiner began looking around defensively. "What? Who go's there! State your business at once!"

"Are you certain he will catch up to us?" Princess Garnet asked.

"Princess! Wait for me!"

"Does that answer your question?" Zidane smirked.

They now traveled along what was known as the Mist Continent, a long stretch of land covered in mist as it's name implied. The five of them walked along the river, running into the occasional monster. Zidane had to remind Reina to attack a Mu though when she hesitated in attacking them. It looked like a small and blue furred fox with a large fluffy tail. Reina had thought it would make an excellent pet...

Until it bit her that is.

Princess Garnet had used her healing abilities to heal the girl's arm, but it did nothing for her wounded pride. The next Mu though she kicked it several feet away where it landed in the river, and was curried off by the current.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Zidane asked her afterwards.

"Do you wanna be next?" Reina snapped.

"Oooh feisty." Zidane grinned.

Reina felt a cold chill and covered her arms with her hands, shivering lightly. Ahead of them was the entrance to a massive cave, the chill she felt having been a strong gust of wind blowing out from within the cave itself. There were even long frozen icicles hanging outside the cave. Reina gazed straight up as did both Zidane and Garnet.

"I guess this is the place then." Zidane said rubbing his arms.

"Um..." Vivi began.

"What's up?" Zidane and both Garnet and Reina looked at the mage.

"Have you ever heard of the Ice Cavern?" Vivi asked quietly.

"This place right?" Zidane asked. "Sure, I guess so."

"Well it's supposed to be near Evil Forest if I remember right." Vivi fidgeted. "At least from what I can remember..."

"I've read about this place in books." Garnet began as Steiner showed up looking around as well. "It's supposed to be a beautiful place covered in ice."

Vivi nodded. "My grandpa told me all about this place, it's supposed to take travelers to the top of the mist."

"Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite the scholar. We must thank him upon escaping the mist." Steiner gushed on.

Vivi was looking at the ground now, and shuffling his feet. "My grandpa used to teach me lots of things, but then he passed away..."

"Please forgive my indiscretion Master Vivi." Steiner quickly apologized.

"No, don't worry about it." Vivi shook his head.

"Are we gonna go in or stand here all day chatting?" Reina shivered. "I'm not even dressed for cold weather."

"Yes." Garnet agreed. "I too am eager to get through this place."

"Then let's head inside." Zidane led the way, with the others following closely behind.

If Reina felt cold outside the cave it was nothing to the way she felt upon stepping inside the actual cavern. Her breath came out in small puffs of heated air and she practically vibrated from the cold. Garnet however seemed positively thrilled to be here as she danced about, pointing out a strange ice formation, some kinda ice plant, and how wide the space was.

"What an amazing place!" Garnet exclaimed. "Seeing the actual cavern is so much better then reading about it."

"Think so?" Reina asked and sneezed.

"Isn't this flower lovely Reina?" Garnet seemed oblivious to the other girl's distress.

"Can we just get moving?" Zidane was shivering as well. "I'm freezing here."

Walking through the cavern they found areas of blowing ice and grit that stung their faces if they hung around too long in it. Reina's legs were red and beginning to feel a bit numb. She would also sneeze every now and again. The cave was also full of ice imps that appear almost out of nowhere to ambush them. The way Garnet acted though you'd think they were on an exclusive vacation or something.

Reina had just been beamed in the face with another pebble from an imp when Zidane spoke up. He had been walking more ahead of them, along with garnet who somehow didn't seem cold at all.

"I think there's something wrong with this wall." Zidane was examining the ice of a wall off to the side. he banged a fist against it and listened to the sound he made. "I think it's hollow behind here. Might even be something behind it."

Reina blew warm air against her hands and walked up to take a look as well. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, I know these things after all." Zidane tapped his chest.

"I'm sure." Reina mumbled.

"Hey Vivi!" Zidane suddenly called. "Do you think you could do something about this wall with your fire?"

"I-I think so..." Vivi walked over to stand between Reina and Zidane. He held his hands out and Reina felt blessed warmth warm her legs, before it was over all too soon, and where the wall of ice had been was now a small treasure chest.


	9. Questions and Answers

Chapter 9: Questions and Answers

After digging through the treasure chest and finding a few small items, a potion, and another smaller light green bottle. An either she guessed. So they really did use them and it wasn't just for game sake. Interesting...

Moving on Garnet suddenly appeared at Reina's side, smiling at her. "It's nice to have another girl along on this trip. You know to have someone my own gender to speak with."

Reina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." Garnet took her arm, making Reina almost lose her footing. "There are so many things we can discuss."

Reina laughed nervously. She really wasn't into the whole girly bonding act. "Um...Vivi?" she called to the mage just walking behind them. Zidane and Steiner seemed to be having some argument a little ahead of them. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Vivi walked a little faster to keep pace with the girl's.

"Was there anything else your Grandpa told you about this place? I mean you told us it takes travelers to the top of the mist and all, but was there anything more specific?" Reina tried to pry Garnet off her arm.

"Well..." Vivi started. "He always said it was a very cold place and that it might have something to do with the type of monsters here."

Thank you for stating the obvious...

"Yea, that sounds logical." Reina finally gave up trying to remove her shadow. "I wonder how much further in the exit is. I want warm sunshine again."

"It's this way!" Zidane suddenly yelled back to them. "I think I see light ahead."

There was light streaming in from a point further in the cave and Reina almost cheered. No more freezing temperatures, and maybe she'd be able to feel her legs again. She ran ahead finally freeing herself from Garnet's tight grip. "Thank goodness!"

"Reina!" Zidane yelled.

"Lady Reina!" Steiner warned as well.

"It'll be fine!" Reina yelled over he shoulder, as her feet hit nothing but air. She windmilled her arms as she tried to turn back the way she came. "Ahhh!"

"No! Reina!" Garnet and the others yelled as they ran forward just as Reina toppled out of sight.

"No..." Garnet fell over to her knees. "Re-Reina..."

"I couldn't make it in time..." Zidane seemed shocked as well.

"How very tragic a thing to happen while she was still so young." Steiner added.

Vivi sniffled.

"I'm not dead you know..." Reina snapped. "You could at least check before you write me off."

The heads of Zidane, Steiner and Vivi appeared over her.

"Oh..." Zidane remarked. "Guess your not dead after all."

Reina crossed her arms from the small incline she stood on. "Nah, really?"

Zidane and Steiner both reached for her and helped Reina back up the slippery wall. Literally everything was coated in ice in this next area, and there were crevices on the ground to avoid. In some you couldn't even see the bottom. The one positive hing about taking a small fall was Garnet now seemed a little more reserved then before, simply walking at her side instead of clinging to her.

"I am glad you are ok." garnet said at last.

"Me too." Reina smiled.

"Hey I found something." Zidane said, squatting near a small and half open box. "Looks like someone has gone through it already but...they left these behind" he pulled out a few daggers, a little longer then the ones he'd been using.

A pair of mage mashers, if Reina remembered correctly.

Zidane then left his daggers behind in place of the mashers.

"Why did you leave your daggers behind?" Reina asked once they'd started out again.

"For the next person who comes through." Zidane answered her. "Usually that's the way it's done. You take something and leave a little something behind for the next traveler." he was giving hr an odd look though, as if wondering why she didn't already know this.

"I don't really get out much." Reina laughed. "The play was about the most traveling I've really done."

They entered a brightly lit room soon. So that was where the light was coming from. It was filtering in from cracks in the ceiling of the cave high above their heads. There were a lot of the frozen plants here Garnet had admired upon entering the cave, and between several taller plants was a moogle encased in ice. Reina's eyes lifted slightly at the odd sight.

"Um...guys?"

But Zidane had already noticed what was going on. "Hey Vivi, could you help this little guy out?"

"Ok." Vivi walked up to the frozen moogle and held his hands right at close range.

"Uh...Vivi..." Reina started.

"Ouch! It's hot! You bastards!" as soon as the moogle was defrosted, he found himself cooked as well. "Oh...wait I can move again. Thanks kupo."

Did anything ever get these guys down? Their switch seemed to be set permanently on happy or something.

The moogle hopped down and danced around Reina's feet, almost unbalancing her.

"H-hey!"

"Ooh I know you, I know you...I think." the moogle stopped in front of her, it's fluffy pompom thing was singed. "Now where has Mois seen you before?"

"You know me?" Reina blinked and picked up Mois so she could look it in the eyes. "From where?"

"Hmm..." Mois looked to be thinking very deeply. It looked kinda painful. Finally he shook his head. "Mois does not remember."

Zidane looked confused. "You know the guy Reina?"

"No, actually." Reina shook her head, as she sit the moogle back on the ground. "I haven't really seen too many moogles."

Well...it wasn't a lie. Not really.

"Here!" Mois waved something up at her.

Not again...

"Would you give this to a friend of mine named Gumo?" Mois waved the letter at her. "I heard you helped Monty kupo."

Zidane took the letter before she could though. "Sure, if we see him we'll pass this along."

Reina made a sour face.

Tucking the letter away the group once more began looking for a way out of the cold cavern. As they entered a new section of cave though Reina suddenly yelped in pain as a chilling, biting wind assaulted her bare skin. The wind was coming from just ahead, perhaps the cave's exit. There were even small piles of snow scattered about here and there.

"Ahhhh! I have so had enough of this!" Reina cried out as she stubbed her toe on a rock hidden in the snow. "Are we almost there yet?"

"We're all cold Reina." Zidane sniffled. "I'm sure we'll be out soon."

Reina turned back for Vivi who had been lagging behind. "Let's hurry then Vivi...umm Vivi?!"

Zidane, Steiner, and Garnet turned at her worried cry.

Vivi, walking in an almost trance like state had wandered off the side of a small crest and landed in a small pile of snow below.

"Master Vivi!" Steiner gasped. "Are you ok?"

The knight had rushed to the edge where Vivi fell and was peering over, when he too toppled over the edge. He barely missed crushing Vivi as he landed near the small mage's body.

Reina and Zidane both rushed over next, leaving Princess Garnet shivering by herself.

"Yo Risty! You're...not ok right?" Zidane asked peering down at the two.

"Haha...very funny Zidane." Reina looked over the side as well. They looked like frozen statues. "Do you think they're ok though? Why would they just fall over like that?"

"I'm not sure..." Zidane hopped down to check on them. "I don't get it..." he suddenly kicked Steiner in the side, then kicked him again.

"What could be happening?" Garnet asked as she walked up next to Reina, her arms were wrapped protectively around herself.

Reina's fists clinched slightly. "I have no idea...they just fell over."

It actually hurt more then she'd have thought to lie to them, but it was a necessary lie.

"Hey Rusty! Move it already!" Zidane kicked him again. "Get up!"

Reina suddenly stumbled back and brought a hand up to her head. her world has suddenly began to swim, and the ground itself seemed to lift and tilt to the side. "Princess...are you?"

"Oh...I feel so..." Garnet slumped the the ground.

"Ah...Princess Garnet?!" Reina tried to reach out to her, but everything darkened as she suddenly lost her fight to stay awake as well. The last thing she heard was Zidane yelling their names.

Something tinkled lightly, and again. Reina opened her eyes to a throbbing headache, and pushed herself to a sitting position. Zidane was already standing and staring at the path ahead. "Zidane?"

He turned back shocked. "Your awake?"

"As are you it seems." Reina slowly stood. "What's going on?"

Garnet was still asleep where she and Reina had fallen, and it appeared only Reina and Zidane had awoken from the spell.

"I'm not sure." Zidane held a hand to his chin in thought. "But if we go there we might find some answers." he pointed just ahead of them, to where the wind seemed to be gusting from.

Reina shivered violently. "I guess so..."

She and Zidane walked up the slope and along the path with Reina glancing back a few times at the others. There was nothing they could do to help them unless they went to the cause of the frozen wind, someone Reina remembered all too well. They came upon a hill with a long path leading straight up, and atop that hill...

"You two...why didn't you fall asleep?"

Reina glanced up into a pair of glowing yellow eyes, they reminded her of Vivi's, only harsher.

"You did this to them didn't you?" Reina reached for the blade at her back.

"You should be dead by now." Black Waltz 1 indicated Zidane. "And you...I am to take both you and Princess Garnet alive."

"What?" now Reina was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You caused this blizzard didn't you?" Zidane withdrew his new daggers.

The Waltz jumped down in front of them, causing Reina to take a few steps back. Zidane held a hand out and stepped in front of her. "He wants you alive right? I can handle this."

"Like hell I'm playing the role of the distressed madian." Reina withdrew her sword. "If he wants me he'll have to take me by force."

"Hehe...do you think you can really win?" the Waltz taunted the two of them. He turned and tinkled the bell again. "Ice giant Sealion...Come before me!"

A gigantic beast with large and sharp looking tusks appeared, there was a blue gem in the middle of it's chest, and it was reared up on it's long snake like tail. It also had these huge flipper like appendages that looked like they could deal some real damage. It roared loudly as it appeared from the ice.

"You good for this?" Zidane asked as he got into position. "It'll just be us after all."

"You bet." Reina came across as more confident then she actually felt. "Let's finish this and help the others."

Zidane began running forward, daggers at the ready, while Reina charged in beside him, her sword out and poised.

"You take the mage, I'll handle the Sealion." Zidane instructed.

Reina nodded and they both suddenly split from the other. She didn't have time to keep an eye on Zidane though as the Waltz aimed a blizzard attack at her and fired. She dogged, but that was by mostly sliding on the ice. This was defiantly a battleground and not a playground she found out as she had a hard time maintaining a standing position. The ground was encased in a thin sheet of ice that threatened balance.

She and Zidane shot back together at almost the same time, both breathing hard.

The Sealion suddenly pulled both it's massive flippers back and roared.

"Get ready." Zidane warned her.

A massive wall of water seemed to appear from nowhere as the creature created it and sent the wall of water their way.

"Brace yourself!" Zidane shouted.

Reina planted her feet, knowing she could not dodge the huge tsunami attack. She closed her eyes and held her sword straight out. The wave hit with enough force to take her breath away and leave her sprawled on her ass. Reina spluttered a few times and gasped as air once more entered her lungs...but now.

"I'm freezing!" Reina yelled, somehow managing to keep her hold on the sword even through all of that. "Was it necessary to drench me?"

If anything the Waltz seemed rather amused. He cast another blizzard at her which she blocked with her sword.

"I've got him..." Zidane rushed the Waltz and slashed, then jumped back.

"Finish him for me...Sealion..." the Waltz suddenly dropped to his knees, and fell face first onto the ground.

Now it was just Zidane and Reina verse the giant Sealion. They both suddenly charged in together, blades out and yelling a battle cry. The Sealion spread it's massive flippers and tried to sweep them, but both Zidane and Reina jumped over them and attacked the monster head on. It was a reckless move though as both her blade and his daggers bit into flesh, drawing out a pained cry from the beast.

It wasn't over yet as she saw Zidane suddenly glow with a pinkish light.

Trance.

"Get back Reina!" Zidane warned.

She did as he told and he unleashed a massive wall of energy and flame. A tidal flame. This attack overtook the monster and it screamed as it was engulfed in flames and finally vanished.

"Reina?" Zidane turned to her as the light of trance began to fade. "I understand Princess Garnet, but why are they after you?"

"I don't know..."


	10. Can I trust you?

Chapter 10: Can I trust you?

"We should get back and check on the others." Zidane motioned to Reina who had still not put away her sword, and was searching around for something. His eyes narrowed slightly. "What is it Reina?"

"N-nothing." the girl almost squeaked. "You're right we should make sure the Princess and Vivi are ok."

"And Steiner?" Zidane grinned.

"Well yea...him too I suppose."

The two laughed as they left, just as two sinister shadows appeared overhead.

"She is stronger then we imagined."

"Stronger she is by far."

"Shall we tell that person then?"

"The need to tell there is not, 2 and 3 will do the task."

"Capture both Garnet and the outsider they shall."

When they returned the others were just beginning to stir, Steiner and Vivi were checking themselves for injury where they had fell, and Garnet stood and stretched before noticing Zidane and Reina. "Zidane, Reina."

"I'm so glad you're ok." Reina rushed to the Princess' side. "You're not hurt right?"

"I am fine." Garnet replied.

Steiner and Vivi had by now joined them as well. Steiner was shooting accusing glances at Zidane and Vivi seemed to be trying to get Reina's attention. He was tugging at her pants leg.

"Umm..."

"What is it Vivi?" Reina asked.

"I-I'm glad you're ok..." the mage stuttered.

This time Reina couldn't help herself and knelled down, wrapping her arms tightly around Vivi's middle and pulling her to him in a hug. He hesitated at first but then Vivi cautiously hugged the girl in return. Garnet was standing over the two practically beaming, she had her hands clasped together.

"Thanks Vivi." Reina smiled and stood back up just in time for...

"You!" Steiner was pointing an accusing finger at Zidane. "What just happened?!"

They couldn't even go a few minutes...

"It was no big deal." Zidane shrugged.

"You! You're hiding something aren't you?!" now Steiner had worked himself into a rage. "You...didn't touch the Princess did you?"

"What?!" Reina yelled, almost choking over her own words.

"Just what are you accusing me of anyway?" Zidane raised an eyebrow.

"Yea." Reina defended. "How can you think something like that. Besides, I was with Zidane the entire time."

Steiner looked back and forth between the two. "So you two...how could you do something so devious while we were knocked out?"

"Oh dear..." Garnet whispered.

Reina's face turned several shades of red. "Wh-wh-wh-wh...It's not even like that at all!"

Zidane however was laughing. "Really? You thought that?"

"It's not funny Zidane!" Reina snapped.

"Steiner, Zidane said nothing happened. And I do not believe anything happened between himself and Reina either. Must you be so rude?" Garnet stood with her hands on her hips giving the knight a very stern look.

"...My apologies Princess." Steiner bowed slightly. "As to you as well Lady Reina."

"I...well that's fine then..." Reina's face still slightly burned. "Can we just leave now?"

"I think that is a good idea as well." Garnet agreed. "The storm may have passed, but it is still quite cold."

The group of five then started out once again and after reaching the spot she and Zidane fought the Waltz Reina gazed around uncertainly. That was one huge hill. Zidane and the others began to slowly climb and after hesitating a bit Reina followed suite. It turned out to not be as difficult as she thought it would be, aside from leaping over a small stream of water cutting across their path about halfway up.

Once out of the cave Reina stretched her arms upwards, feeling heat and warmth once more enter her cold numb limbs. "Ah, I never thought sunlight could feel so good."

"It surely does." Garnet agreed with her. "I am so glad we finally made it through the mist."

"Hey, a village." Zidane pointed down the mountain side, and some ways ahead yet. There was a dirt trail leading downward all the way to the village. "I think I may have been there before."

"It sounds as though you have been everywhere Zidane. The only other worlds I have visited have been in books." Garnet seemed a little saddened by this. "You may have been to that village, so we should go visit." she started down the path.

Reina just as eager had started down with her, forgetting what was happening for a minute.

"Will you two wait a minute!" Zidane called after them. "You're a Princess, Garnet you can't just go rushing in. I'm not really sure what to do about Reina right now but you need a new identity. Some kind of an alias ..."

"Insolent fool!" and there went Steiner's temper again. He suddenly gave Zidane such a hard shove he almost toppled of the side of the mountain. Zidane windmilled his arms wildly and managed to keep his footing. "The Princess need not sneak around!"

"Hey!" Reina yelled, storming up to the two. "Are you trying to kill him?!"

"And you!" Steiner suddenly whirled on her, making Reina gulp. "You should act more lady like! There is no need for a lady to behave like a beast!"

"He-HEY!" now Reina was mad.

"I shall be returning the Princess to the castle myself! You stay away from her!" Steiner turned back to Zidane.

Now the three of them began arguing back and forth, with Steiner saying some harsh things to Zidane, then Reina, and back to Zidane again. No one paid any attention as Garnet picked up a dagger that had come lose from Zidane's waist and fallen onto the ground. The bickering was actually growing so intense Vivi tried to get involved himself.

"You-you guys! Isn't this enough?" Vivi was hardly the intimidateor.

"Stop it! All of you!" Garnet shouted, finally gaining their attention as she waved the dagger about. "And Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle."

"That's kinda dangerous." Reina stated the obvious at Garnet waving the dagger about.

"Princess..." Steiner looked shocked.

"Still, Zidane does have a point." Garnet turned and began examining the blade. "I do need a new name..."

Both Reina and Zidane exchanged a look.

"What is this weapon called?" Garnet suddenly turned, brandishing the blade.

"Well it's a dagger, all knives of that length are called daggers. Then you have short swords like the one Reina is carrying, and broadswords, as well as..." Zidane had started to go on about weapons not really getting the point why Princess Garnet was wondering about them now.

"Hmm, I think I understand now..." Garnet interrupted him, and Zidane's shoulder's slumped. "So this is called a dagger." she lifted the blade up to the light and watched it's sharp edge sparkle.

"Princess, it's a weapon. Please be careful." Steiner warned, and even Reina had to admit his caution was probably well placed. The Princess had probably never even held a kitchen knife before.

"Reina?" Garnet suddenly asked. "What would you think if I called myself Dagger?"

"Huh?" Reina asked confused. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because I want another girl's view on this." Garnet replied matter of fact.

"Actually I think it sounds pretty cool." Reina grinned.

"Cool?" Dagger asked.

"Speaking of that, we should probably work on your speech too." Zidane thought it over. "You should try to sound more casual, like me...or Reina."

"Oh..." Dagger looked between Zidane and Reina. "I shall try."

"How about..." Reina thought about it. "Sure thing?"

"That should work. What do you think Dagger?" Zidane asked.

"Well I...sure thing." Dagger smiled and she tried getting the feel of it.

"Well, let's get going then." Zidane nodded his head towards Dali.

Steiner huffed but didn't comment this time, just followed the others as the followed the path to Dali. Zidane was in the lead, followed by Dagger, then Reina and Vivi, Steiner brought up the rear. Steiner however was keeping an eye on Reina, something about her didn't feel quite right, but as he didn't yet know what he felt he couldn't say anything.

Once they reached Dali though Reina couldn't help but laugh at Vivi's antics. He was such a little kid.

"Reina look!" Vivi pointed excitedly. "They have a windmill."

"They sure do huh?" Reina was glad Vivi seemed so excited.

"We should probably rest up." Zidane suggested. "It's starting to get late."

"Aww...do we have to?" Vivi pouted. "I wanted to go see the windmill."

"We can always check it out in the morning." Reina suggested. "I'll even go with you ok?"

"ok." Vivi nodded and walked back to them.

"We do need to decide what to do next." Zidane said. "but for now we can get some rest."

Zidane walked into the inn with the others following slowly behind. Reina had just now realized she was getting very tired, her eyelids drooped slightly. The innkeeper however was completely out of it, snoring slightly as he slept at his desk.

"I can't believe he's sleeping on the job." Zidane remarked and reached out and tapped the man. "Hey, wake up already."

"Oh, I'm sor-" the innkeeper glanced in their direction, and Reina felt herself step protectively in front of Vivi.

Zidane looked back and forth between the innkeeper and his companions for a few moments. "Hey, I know the girls are cute but don't you think it's a bit rude to stare?"

"Oh...I wasn't looking at...the room is right over there." he pointed at a door further back. "I'm afraid we only have four available beds though."

This could be a problem...

"We'll work something out." Zidane held the door open for Reina and Dagger, Vivi walked in before Zidane could enter Steiner stopped him at the door.

"Do you trust that girl? Lady Reina that is?"

"Huh? Why not?" Zidane gave him a questioning look. "She doesn't really talk much about herself but..."

"Just a feeling..." Steiner remarked and walked into the room, Zidane shrugged and followed.

It was decided Reina and Garnet would share a bed as they were the only two girls with them. Zidane had suggested Vivi, but Reina wasn't too comfortable with the idea, even if he was just a kid. The two girls climbed in bed together and Reina stretched out on her back. Garnet was facing the opposite side, stretched out on her side and breathing evenly. That hadn't taken long and Reina soon joined her, though a feeling of deep unease soon settled in her stomach.


End file.
